


Wrong place at the wrong time

by Yamiyoru



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, F/M, M/M, Mention of sex, cross dressing, seaweed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke went to a strip club to spite Souji but he quickly realizes how terrible this idea is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong place at the wrong time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fbn059](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbn059/gifts).



> This is written for my BFF, who only likes smut and comedies, and none of my other stuffs. Enjoy. 
> 
> Inspired by Dancing All Night and Kanji’s song, Best Friends. I had Kanji dance in his seaweed costume and Yosuke in the school pageant skirt as his partner. When I finished the song, I just felt like Yosuke went to a gay strip club that sparked this story idea. My first attempt at comedy, so be gentle.
> 
> Let’s just make it that Yosuke is smart enough to get into the same university as Souji. I think this boy is pretty smart if he studies so yeah, don’t tell me this boy’s dumb, I will bite.

**Wrong place at the wrong time**

It is a beautiful night without the moon around to steal the stars’ spotlight in the clear sky; that is if he looks up at the sky, except Yosuke is more blinded by the neon sign right now. 

Originally, he had thought it was a good idea but for that exact moment, when he is standing at the door, he thinks it is a bad idea, _veeeery_ bad idea. 

_What was I thinking?_

Yosuke had returned to the city after successfully getting into the university he wanted on his first try. Coincidentally, Souji entered the same university and suggested they share an apartment, in order to get a bigger one. Yosuke had jumped at that offer. The question would be, 'Why not?' Instead of all those back and forth messaging during his senior year in high school, moving in with Souji would mean he could see his best friend every day and hoard his partner’s cooking.

It was in their sophomore year that something changed. The both of them were playing a new game over cans of beer. Yosuke was supposed to be the better gamer but to be beaten so easily by Souji despite the latter being a casual gamer, it ticked him off. For revenge, he has pounded on Souji for a good tickling because if there is one thing he found out after moving in; it would be his roommate is incredibly ticklish. 

However, Souji would not go down without a fight, it was not long for the bigger built man to turn the table, push Yosuke down onto the sofa while pinning his hands to his side. Yosuke was not sure if it was the alcohol or feelings that he refused to admit but as he looked up at Souji towering over him, his only thought was Souji’s thin lips looked so pink. Would Souji’s kiss taste like lemon? 

Putting his thoughts into actions, Yosuke leaned up, his lips meeting Souji’s halfway. It started gentle and tasted like beer. Slowly, the kiss became increasingly eager and rougher as their hands explored, tugging at clothes and running fingers over bare skin. He could not recall half of what they had done and woke up the next morning, completely naked in Souji’s arms. There was no questioning of what they did as he could feel Souji’s dick up his ass. He was so embarrassed he screamed like a girl, kicked Souji off the bed, pulled the blanket all to himself and proceeded to shut himself in his room for the whole day.

Souji spent the whole afternoon kneeling at the door, gently coaxing and apologizing before Yosuke was willing to step out of his room. It took Souji another 2 months of aggressive wooing with his own planted organic vegetables, Yosuke’s favorite porn magazines and limited edition games for Yosuke to completely come out of the closet, and agreed to be his _partner_ partner.

Their second time was awkward but it got better each time, until Souji overdid it once and Yosuke missed an important test the next day, which was 35% of the module’s grade. Souji felt so guilty that he set down rules to sex. He will not touch Yosuke on a weekday and definitely no throughout the whole exam period, and Souji really sticks to his rules.

At first, it was okay. However, as their final exams near, Yosuke felt all these tension and stress built up inside and needed something to distract himself. His conclusion was he wants sex as it helps him sleep but Souji would not give it to him. Last night, Yosuke tried to seduce Souji by straddling him in the school pageant skirt that he dug out but the hard-boiled silverette would not relent. Souji had simply pushed Yosuke off to the side with his usual ‘No’ face and then locked himself in the room. Yosuke was insulted that his boyfriend had ignored his erotic charm, when he was wearing this mini school skirt, that he told himself he shall try something else. 

That _something_ is this gay strip club that he stands before at this very second. Why did he think it was a good idea? 

_Becauseee Souji is sure to be jealous and we will get what we want. 1 - Go to a strip club. 2 - Go home. 3 - Tell Souji we went to one and had one hell of a hot, sweaty time with other guys. 4 – He will push us down and voilà, sex. Well, if he doesn’t, then we can come again and jump to step 4 with someone else here. Come on, stop being a chicken and go in already._

_Shut up! You Hawaii Pineapple. This is stupid. I’m going home._

_What?! We are the same person. Your fashion sense is as bad as mine! And hell no, we are not going home yet._

‘Wow, aren’t you a cutie? Don’t just stand here. Let’s go in.’ 

Their debate is cut off by a drag queen with moustache, who had already wrapped his arm around Yosuke, dragging him through the door and down the stairs within that one sentence. Yosuke attempted to protest but they were drowned out by the booming music. Knowing he is not going to win, he allows the ‘lady’ to lead him to the dance floor. He will try to leave after ‘she’ let go. However, the moment he sees the person on stage, Yosuke’s mind went blank. Even Susano-o, who was immersed in the music and grooving to the beat a minute ago, had joined him in jaw dropping. 

For the first time that night, the two agree on one thing. 

_We should go…._

They shrug off the arm in a hurry to the exit, and was so close to leaving the floor when a shout rang through the music. 

‘IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, HANAMURA SENPAI! I CAN EXPLAIN!’ 

_Oh crap! No!_

They turned in time to see Kanji jumped off the stage, charging through the crowd in their direction. Not bothering if it will cause the security to chase after them, the three had run out of the club and down the streets in full speed. Being the fastest in the team, Yosuke has gained a distance between them but Kanji has stamina, never letting his Senpai out of his sight.

Not even looking back, Yosuke shouts, ‘STOP CHASING ME.’ He does not dare to look back. The sight is too scary. To his dismay, the reply that followed indicates that the chaser is still behind. 

‘IT’S REALLY NOT WHAT YOU THINK, HANAMURA SENPAI! I CAN EXPLAIN!’ 

‘I DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING! I DIDN’T SEE YOU DANCING IN A SEAWEED COSTUME! I WON’T TELL NAOTO HER BOYFRIEND WAS DANCING IN A GAY STRIP CLUB EITHER! JUST GO BACK!’ 

‘YOU SAW EVERYTHING! OH FUCK! DON’T TELL HER! IT’S NOT LIKE THAT. LET ME EXPLAIN! STOP! SENPAI! I SAID FUCKING STOP!’

_Oh sweet mother Izanami, you just made it worse._

_My fault!? Just run!_

_You run! How the hell did things turn out this way?! This is a bad idea. A fucking bad idea!!_

_I told you it’s a bad idea. It’s your fault, Susano-o!_

_Yeah, yeah. Oh~ he’s catching up~_

‘AHHHHH!’ 

Yosuke is going to start crying if this continues any longer. He cannot keep up this full speed marathon any more. When he thinks all hopes are lost, he saw his apartment in view. Somehow, he had chosen the route that leads right back home. Yosuke had intentionally done it so he could spite Souji but now, he seriously regrets it.

 _Souji, save me!_

And his prayer was answered. Souji is opening their door when Yosuke popped out to their floor. Giving a huge sigh of relief, he lunges at Souji, kneeling and hugging Souji’s legs as he tries to catch his breath. 

Souji is puzzled at Yosuke’s open affection since the brunette always shy away in public, not allowing any body contact outside. He is about to question Yosuke when Kanji popped out at the end of the corridor as well. Souji almost blew a whistle at Kanji’s appearance. As Kanji neared, Yosuke has shifted to hiding behind, using him as a meat shield. 

‘Nice costume, Kanji. What’s the occasion?’ 

‘THIS?! Ehh-’ Kanji blushes at few shades redder as he stutters out the truth, ‘I-it’s a bet I lost with the guys at the dorm and I had to wear this and dance in a gay strip club for punishment. Then, Hanamura senpai walked in and I panicked because you know….Naoto..I was going to tell her but –t, arghh! I’m sorry, Senpai. I didn’t mean to chase you all the way back here. I wasn’t thinking. What the fuck am I doing?!’

‘I see. Strip club and most importantly, a gay one….’ Turning his head, Souji gave Yosuke a piercing gaze and asked ‘what happened to studying, Yosuke?’ 

Seeing the icy fire in Souji’s eyes and hearing the way Souji rolled his name off his tongue, Yosuke took a gulp of air nervously. They are in trouble. 

After sending Kanji off and once inside, Souji whips around immediately, trapping Yosuke between his arms and the door behind. 

‘You are a very naughty boy, Yosuke. I think you need some obedience lessons.’ 

After running across the whole town, Yosuke is positive he can sleep like a pig but the way Souji is now pulling off his clothes after a very aggressive kiss and biting hard at his neck, he doubts he’s getting any soon and looks like it will be a rough night….

**Author's Note:**

> Let me clarify that Yosuke didn't run from Kanji out of homophobia but simply because someone was chasing him. If anyone charges at me in a seaweed costume and in the same angry aura that Kanji has, hell I'm running!
> 
> I'm sorry but I just can't write Yosuke in a manly way. That guy is just not masculine enough and I like the idea that the characters can talk to their persona in real life. My impression of Susano-o is a pineapple that migrated from Hawaii and that he/she/it being the mirror of Yosuke, I feel that he will probably enjoy teasing Yosuke since HY is such a big tease. Then, as former Yosuke's shadow, I think he will behave in a way sort of different from Yosuke but with the same motives.


End file.
